The Hellsing Manor: A Series of Short Stories
by Miraerys
Summary: As the title suggests, this will simply be a series of independent short stories strung together. The stories will range between something more "serious" and usual lightheartedness. This will take place in a variety of timelines which can either be easily inferred from the story or I will tell you.


**Chapter 2**

**This will take place before the events of Hellsing have started and before the death of Arthur Hellsing. Integra is a little girl.**

**I don't own Hellsing.**

* * *

><p>It had been an all too long day. Since the three years of this newcomer's arrival, every day grew longer and more challenging for the butler and his master, who simply resigned himself to sitting in his office and taking pictures of the lovely female as she stumbled here and there. The lovely thing had grown fond of roaming the large, empty halls of the Hellsing Manor and ogled at every metal knight she came across. With tender hands, she touched the cool metal and expected the static structure to suddenly shift in her presence and move with her. It didn't take long for her to find out that the armour was empty, and instead, she used it as means to study sound…loud sounds. So very loud indeed.<p>

What was once the simple task of maintaining a clean mansion and preparing meals three times a day became an exhausting routine of hide and seek, feed and change, and every morning greeted him with a battle between a small blonde and her refusal to wear her dress. An angel of death, he was called, and an excellent shinigami he was indeed. However, he wanted instructions on how exactly to care for a toddler, and what in good God's name ran through their little minds during play time when it becomes an excellent idea to drop oneself from the highest structure, or what physiological changes were occurring during bedtime when their bladders became suddenly full and their stomachs became bottomless pits. Potty training was hardly cleaner than battle at times.

It was one night that the butler was finding the girl more stubborn than usual. He had read her a story, given her a cup of juice, and let her watch one television programme. Still, she shook her head and pouted towards the bed, disdainful of her lack of liberty in choosing a bedtime. Walter stood dutifully beside Integra as she flipped through her picture book, sometimes muttering a small "stupid" under her breath when she saw a character get mad and yell at a friend. "Off to bed," Walter said, taking the small book from her and setting it on the night table.

Integra shook her head, folding her arms and leaning against her bedpost. "I'm not tired."

"You will be soon. Just close your eyes and you will be asleep before you know it."

"No…I said I'm not tired." Integra kicked off her sheets which Walter soon placed back over her. Her father's orders were absolute: she was to have a strict bedtime of 7 o'clock. Walter had been already too disobedient. It was almost eight. "I had a thought…"

Walter nodded. "What thought is that?"

"I want sweets and a kitten now."

He folded his arms, amused. "Sweets and a kitten?"

"Yes…and now."

"We can discuss it with your father in the morning."

Integra sighed and shook her head, motioning Walter to come closer. He did so, figuring she was still technically his master. Integra gently took his hand and patted his shoulder. This was bound to be interesting. "You don't have to listen to him. You can listen to me."

He did his best to prevent smiling. "I do listen, but I have to listen to Sir Arthur more."

"No! No…you don't have to. Just listen to me."

"I do believe I have to, little miss."

Integra shushed him, placing her hand up. "Stop…please…you don't have to. You're not going to listen to him anymore. You'll obey me from now on. Do you understand?"

The nerve of her! It delighted Walter. "I do, but I can't agree."

"No, no…you have to agree. That's an order. You're not listening to daddy anymore. You're obeying me. He's not your boss. I'm your boss."

"Perhaps one day."

"Yes…today. I would like a chocolate and a kitten. I like little white ones."

Her resolve and boldness made him almost smile with pride, but he shook his head. "What about this? We will talk to your father in the morning about me obeying you from now on. Is that fair?"

Integra pouted, placing her arms akimbo. "And here I am without chocolate and a kitten. How fair can it possibly be? Stop it. I gave you an order. Go. He's not your boss anymore. I am. Listen to me, you don't have to be unreasonable anymore."

"Oh, I'm being unreasonable? I'm just following orders."

Integra lightly smacked her face, being as frustrated as a toddler could be. "Then where is my chocolate and kitten?"

"Your father's orders."

"We just spoke about this. You're an educated man, Walter. Don't disappoint me."

What a saucy child! Walter had no idea that such young children could even think of those things to say to their elders. Perhaps it was common. He couldn't know. Although, he was sure she'd be such an excellent master one day. Finally smiling with immense amusement and mild intent, Walter stood and bowed before her. The sassy little thing regarded him formally and waved him off, insisting she would wait there. Oh, and to give her the picture book back. Ladies need entertainment.

In Arthur's office, plates scattered about and papers covered almost every inch of space save for some parts of the floor. Some chairs were overturned, the radio played softly, and bottles of empty brandy laid about the surfaces. From behind the desk, Arthur scratched his head feverishly as he analyzed the papers before him. More attacks…south of London. With Integra now in the household, he had to be wary of sending Walter out too often. Vampires were scarcer, but still present, and with an aging top operative, quelling the threats was becoming more problematic. Yes, he would send Walter out and have Anne look after Integra. The woman was quite fond of children anyway.

As Walter slowly opened the door to the office, he braced himself for the incoming scent of decomposing food and other fluids he rather not know the origin of. It took less than two days for Arthur to make this mess of his office. It helped even less that he had so many…visitors. "Sir," he said quietly, interrupting Arthur from his thoughts.

Arthur nodded once towards him before setting the papers down. "What is it, lad?"

Lad? His sagging skin disagreed, and years have silenced his once impetuous mouth. "Miss Integra seems to be having some trouble with her bedtime. She has requested chocolate and a white kitten."

Arthur raised a brow. "A kitten."

"Her words, sir."

The older man stood, deciding it was a good idea to visit this child of his. "A white kitten," he repeated, making his way to the girl's room. Walter nodded and followed him. Miss Integra would be so terribly upset for "listening" to her father. It made him wonder what words she could come up with.

The two men stepped into the girl's room who yelped at their entrance and rolled back into her sheets, having been caught jumping on the bed. Her eyes widened at the sight, although she maintained her composure. Arthur smiled as she cheekily tilted her heads upwards and tried to exude an air of command. Good girl. "I heard you wanted a white kitten," Arthur began, sitting on her pink sheets.

Integra slowly nodded. "Yes. Walter's not listening to you anymore. He's obeying me now. I expect my sweets and kitten."

"We can't have a pet kitten, darling."

"Well, why not? There's plenty of room."

Arthur nodded, agreeing with her. "Yes, but they're a lot of work and very distracting."

"To whom? There's no-one here but me."

"To Walter? Kittens are no small task."

Integra sighed, once more frustrated. "I can't see it."

"You're too young."

"I just want a friend…and something to eat."

Arthur's eyes softened towards the girl and he set aside his drink. He shouldn't have brought that with him in the first place. In fact, Walter quickly took it and emptied it in the nearest bathroom…much to Arthur's dismay. Arthur grabbed Integra and set her on his lap, gaining all of her attention. It was rare to be on her father's lap. "We'll get you a pet when you're ready. For now, if you want a friend, just call Walter or me. There's always a friend nearby."

With a small kiss to her head, Arthur set her back and tucked her in, despite her disappointment. With that, he bid her farewell and goodnight, leaving Walter to tend to any last minute requests. He had approved the chocolates, but the kitten could not be accepted. There was a small rustling as Integra squirmed underneath her sheets, saddened that she wasn't going to receive her kitten. "We'll get you chocolate tomorrow afternoon. It'll upset your stomach now," Walter said.

Integra reluctantly nodded. "Are you my friend, Walter?"

He was taken aback by the question but smiled. "Of course, Miss Integra."

"I thought you were my servant."

He chuckled, sitting beside her. "I'm a flexible man. I can be both."

"Servants can't be friends."

"Don't be silly. I serve you out of duty, but I care because you're important to me. Remember that."

Integra soon smiled, extending her arms towards the butler who fed her, bathed her, and took her to play outside. Walter accepted them, returning her hug. "I want to be friends forever."

He nodded. "We will." Setting her back down and ruffling her head, he turned off the lamp light. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Walter."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. It was fairly short.<strong>

**S.S.**


End file.
